La protégée des Avengers
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Les Avengers ont une mission : ramener une femme du nom de Melyna Carter au SHIELD pour qu'elle puisse intégrer l'équipe des héros. Cependant, ils devront aussi accepter la présence de Loki dans leurs rangs, ce qui n'est pas pour plaire à tout le monde.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Anthony Stark regardait sa tour avec un sourire éblouissant dont lui seul avait le secret. Depuis l'invasion des Chitauris, il avait mis toute sa force et son ingéniosité dans la reconstruction de la ville et de son industrie, accompagné par sa secrétaire Pepper et par le reste des Avengers. Bruce avait programmé beaucoup d'algorithmes pour pouvoir aider le SHIELD, Steve avait commencé à en apprendre de plus en plus sur l'évolution du monde et des technologies et avait lui aussi aidé à réparer certains objets, Clint et Natasha étaient partis en Russie chercher de quoi améliorer certaines constructions et le reste du SHIELD s'était chargé de prévenir le gouvernement que la reconstruction de la ville allait être plus rapide que prévue. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Thor et de Loki pour Asgard, mois durant lesquels les membres des Avengers s'étaient attendus à revoir le Dieu de la foudre. Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de sa part mais ne s'en faisaient pas beaucoup pour lui parce qu'ils savaient qu'il devait être occupé avec le jugement de son frère.

- Permission d'allumer la tour Monsieur ?

- Permission accordée JARVIS.

L'intelligence artificielle conçue par Anthony se chargea d'allumer la tour des industries Stark, faisant ainsi briller la nouvelle construction de l'Iron Man. Les Avengers étaient regroupés autour de lui et applaudirent sa nouvelle tour alors que Pepper se permit de l'embrasser sur la joue. Même Fury, le directeur du SHIELD, le félicita pour tout son travail et son enthousiasme, tirant ainsi un nouveau sourire à l'homme de fer.

- Dommage que Thor ne soit pas là pour voir ça, lâcha Natasha.

Avant de repartir pour sa contrée natale, le Dieu du tonnerre s'était excusé auprès de Tony pour les dégâts causés par Loki et il s'était demandé si le mortel pourrait un jour réussir à reconstruire sa tour.

- Il reviendra bien un jour ou l'autre, fit l'Iron Man en haussant les épaules. Le jugement de son frère doit sûrement être terminé.

Fury se racla la gorge, gêné, puis prétexta qu'il avait d'autres obligations dues au gouvernement avant de monter dans sa voiture et de filer dans la nuit. Les Avengers le regardèrent partir avec des expressions étonnées mais ils oublièrent vite ce moment quand Anthony déclara qu'il invitait tout le monde au restaurant pour fêter le début d'une nouvelle ère de technologie. Il avait aussi une autre chose en tête, autre chose que Steve savait, d'ailleurs. Depuis le combat contre les Chitauris, tous les Avengers avaient fini par se lier d'amitié même si cela avait été un peu plus long entre le soldat américain et l'homme de fer. En fin de compte, c'était leur amitié à tous les deux qui était la plus forte et Tony avait décidé de mettre Steve au courant d'une chose qu'il voulait faire le soir-même. Les Avengers et Pepper partirent donc au restaurant où ils se régalèrent avec délices. Au moment du dessert et du champagne, Anthony se leva et prit sa coupe de champagne.

- Chers amis, aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Ma tour vient d'être complètement finie, elle brille de mille-feux et toute la ville a été reconstruite. Malgré les difficultés auxquelles nous avons dû faire face, nous sommes encore là tous ensembles et c'est ça, le pouvoir des Avengers. Je lève ma coupe à cette belle équipe : Captain America, Hulk, Hawkeye, la Veuve Noire, Thor et moi-même !

Tous les membres de l'équipe levèrent leur coupe, chacun pensant que la présence de Thor aurait pu être aussi une chose acceptable. Après son petit discours, Tony, toujours debout, s'approcha de Pepper face à laquelle il s'agenouilla avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes et de planter son regard dans le sien.

- Ma réussite n'aurait pas été la même sans toi Pepper. Après plusieurs semaines de réflexions, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais réellement besoin de toi, pas seulement pour m'aider dans mes recherches et fabrications mais aussi pour ressentir ta présence. Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont fait que croître au fil du temps et c'est pourquoi je te demande cela : veux-tu m'épouser ?

La jeune femme, troublée par les paroles de celui qu'elle considérait comme son patron, eut une expression pleine de tristesse et se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Elle aussi avait ressenti de tendres sentiments envers Tony mais, les jours passant, elle s'était lassée d'être là juste pour ses robots et d'être reléguée au second rang. Même si elle savait que l'Iron Man l'aimait plus que tout au monde et qu'il ne voulait pas la mettre de côté, elle avait décidé de faire sa propre vie de son côté.

- Je suis touchée par votre demande Anthony mais… je suis déjà fiancée. J'ai rencontré un autre homme il y a quelques temps et ça a été le coup de foudre. Je suis sincèrement désolée…

Elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes et une expression de franchise sur le visage, ce qui blessa le cœur du pauvre Tony. Il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire triste avant de la lâcher, de se relever et d'aller s'asseoir. Steve rangea dans sa veste la boîte qui contenait la bague que voulait offrir l'homme de fer alors que Pepper se levait et prenait ses affaires. Elle souhaita beaucoup de bonheur à toute l'équipe puis partit, décidant qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle quitte la table plutôt que de rester présente aux côtés d'Anthony.

- C'est la première fois que je vois une femme refuser une aussi belle demande en mariage, plaisanta tout de même le responsable des industries Stark. A croire que les femmes préfèrent les beaux mecs en costumes de soldats.

- Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées, lança Steve en réponse à sa pique.

- Après ça dépend ce qu'on retrouve.

L'homme de fer soupira puis ajouta qu'il aurait mieux fait d'écouter JARVIS quand celui-ci l'avait prévenu que sa demande se solderait sûrement par un échec. Ce fut une nouvelle qui perturba une fois de plus le reste des Avengers car ils ignoraient que l'intelligence artificielle créée par Tony pouvait aussi se rendre compte de choses aussi _humaines_.

- Je pense que Pepper et toi n'étiez vraiment pas faits pour être ensembles, annonça Natasha.

- Vraiment ? Comment la Veuve Noire peut-elle le voir ?

- Tu es trop prétentieux et égocentrisme, tellement que tu en oublies ceux qui t'entourent. Ton obsession des robots a fait de toi un être à part qui oublie souvent qu'il n'est pas seul sur la Terre et qu'il n'est pas non plus l'unique héros.

- C'est bizarre mais JARVIS m'a tenu le même discours… C'est peut-être vrai en fin de compte, sourit Iron Man.

Sa remarque tira un éclat de rire aux autres membres des Avengers, éclat de rire qui fut interrompu par un coup de tonnerre.

- Je crois que notre ami Thor est de retour, déclara Clint.

- Il serait peut-être temps, rétorqua Bruce.

Anthony alla payer l'addition puis ils sortirent, juste à temps pour apercevoir le Dieu de la foudre dehors, accompagné par quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient tous.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? demanda Tony en dévisageant Loki.

- Le Conseil d'Odin a décidé de le bannir à tout jamais sur Terre.

- A tout jamais ? Eh ben, ils ne rigolent pas là-bas.

- Ferme-la Stark, lui lança Steve. Pourquoi à tout jamais ?

- Parce qu'ils savent que mon frère n'arrivera jamais à se repentir.

Ils virent tous que le fameux frère levait les yeux au ciel, montrant par là qu'il était vraiment très excédé par le Dieu de la foudre. Contrairement au moment où les deux Dieux avaient quitté la Terre, Loki n'était plus enchaîné, ni bâillonné, à la plus grande surprise des Avengers.

- S'il reste ici, il va causer beaucoup trop de dégât, analysa Bruce.

- Ses pouvoirs lui ont été enlevés

Ils virent alors une voiture arriver et reconnurent celle de Fury. Ils haussèrent tous les sourcils d'un même mouvement en voyant le directeur du SHIELD descendre de l'engin.

- Vous tombez à pic ami Thor. Je suis venu vous annoncer que votre requête a été acceptée. A partir de ce jour, les Avengers ont un nouvel arrivant : Loki Laufeyson.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de la part des Avengers, chacun possédant sa propre opinion sur la venue du Dieu des Mensonges dans leur fameux groupe. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur un point, ils ne voulaient pas de Loki parmi eux, croyant à tort qu'il était encore dangereux sans ses pouvoirs et que l'équipe était là pour défendre les terriens et non pour les assujettir comme avait voulu le faire le Dieu aux yeux verts. Thor eut besoin de toute sa patience pour ne pas leur faire remarquer que si son frère avait voulu anéantir la Terre c'est parce qu'il était sous l'emprise du Tesseract.

- Si ce _monstre_ rentre dans le groupe, je quitte les Avengers, déclara Natasha.

Sa déclaration fut approuvée par son partenaire de chasse et de cœur, Clint, qui tient le même discours. Le Dieu de la Foudre pensa que les deux mortels auraient pu quand même s'exprimer de manière plus douce parce que traiter Loki de monstre n'allait pas arranger les choses. Thor avait bien vu que le Dieu de la Malice s'était senti blesser par la remarque des deux agents du SHIELD mais la lueur qui était passée dans ses yeux verts était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- Ne pourriez-vous vraiment pas faire un petit effort ? osa demander le Dieu du Tonnerre.

- Un effort ? s'emporta Bruce. Ton petit frère a failli détruire notre planète et tu nous demandes de faire un effort !

Certains des Avengers reculèrent en entendant le scientifique qui commençait à s'énerver. Ils avaient peur que le Hulk au fond de lui prenne le dessus, sans contrôle et, pour eux, sans espérance de survie. Mais Thor ne faisait pas attention à l'état de Bruce, il avait trop attendu, avait été beaucoup trop patient. Même après tout ce que son « frère » avait fait à Asgard et à Midgard, il ne lui en voulait pas, se sentant même un peu responsable. S'il avait vu plus tôt la déchéance de son frère au lieu de s'occuper seulement de sa petite personne, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, il le savait au fond de lui-même.

- Ecoutez-moi ! Je ne peux pas tirer un trait sur ce que Loki a fait à Asgard et à votre planète mais je peux cependant vous demander un peu de clémence. Mon frère était sous l'emprise du Tesseract et c'est ça qui l'a poussé à faire ses actes.

- Bien sûr, le Tesseract, fit Tony avec ironie. Notre cher Thor a trouvé une excuse à celui qu'il considère comme son frère !

- Ça n'excuse pas ses actes, je le sais, insista le Dieu de la Foudre. Mais je sais aussi que s'il n'y avait pas eu le Tesseract, ça ne se serait peut-être pas passé ainsi. Vous avez vu comme moi qu'il avait les yeux bleus sous son emprise !

Les Avengers faillirent rétorquer qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire du bleu des yeux de Loki lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que le Dieu des Mensonges les avait verts comme l'émeraude. Un instant de silence s'installa, instant pendant lequel Nick Fury en profita pour aller chercher une pochette à l'intérieur de sa voiture. Il en sortit des dossiers qu'il tendit à chacun des Avengers, y compris au Jotun.

- Pour ce qui est de votre collaboration, on verra comment ça se passe dans deux mois mais je ne veux aucun commentaire de votre part pour le moment car nous avons une chose plus urgente à régler. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur vos dossiers, le SHIELD est à la recherche d'une femme nommée Melyna Carter. Elle a développé plusieurs dons à sa majorité et il semblerait que William soit à sa recherche.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'elle doit être vraiment puissante, fit Tony en fronçant les sourcils. William ne s'intéresserait pas à une simple mortelle pour rien.

- Si je peux me permettre, lâcha Loki, qui est ce William ?

Il se prit des regards consternés de la part des Avengers, sauf de la part de Thor qui ignorait lui aussi l'identité de cet inconnu. Fury calma le groupe en leur rappelant que les deux Asgardiens n'avaient pas remis les pieds sur Terre depuis la fin de l'invasion des Chitauris.

- William est une personne que notre agence a qualifiée d'Immortel. Il vit sur Terre depuis des centaines d'années et cherche à trouver le meilleur moyen de corrompre les mortels, selon ses propres mots.

- Il a contacté chacun des Avengers, continua Steve. Mais nous avons refusé de l'aider même si ses propositions n'étaient pas pour nous déplaire. Il voulait faire de nous des personnes plus fortes et plus habiles en supprimant nos faiblesses.

- Mais s'il vous a déjà contacté, il sait où vous êtes, fit le Dieu des Mensonges. Donc il pourrait s'en prendre à vous et à vos proches n'importe quand.

- Ne croyez pas que nous ignorons ce détail, lui lança Clint d'un ton sombre. Nous avons mis nos proches en sécurité et avons fait notre nécessaire pour que cet homme ne nous retrouve pas.

Le directeur du SHIELD hocha la tête puis reprit ses explications en annonçant que Melyna vivait pour le moment dans un logement d'étudiante, près de la faculté où elle allait. Il ajouta également que c'était une fille très studieuse qui n'allait sûrement pas accepter de quitter ses études aussi facilement.

- Et vous avez besoin de moi pour ça ? s'étonna Loki.

- Vous allez être envoyé dans la même faculté pour établir un contact avec elle. Selon les dires de votre frère, vous étiez vous-même quelqu'un de studieux par le passé alors vous pourrez sans doute vous rapprocher d'elle plus facilement que les autres. De plus, vous êtes le seul à avoir une apparence vous permettent d'entrer dans la faculté en tant qu'étudiant alors que les autres seront là-bas comme enseignants.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir professeur, fit avec humour Anthony.

- N'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas un jeu Stark, lui fit remarquer Nick. Vous devez absolument garder cette jeune femme et ses amis en vue. Il est possible que quelqu'un de son entourage possède aussi un don alors ouvrez l'œil Avengers. Je compte sur vous pour mener cette mission à bien.

Il savait que leur mission n'était pas des plus difficiles mais la présence du Dieu de la Malice allait rendre les choses un peu plus complexes. Cependant, il n'avait plus le choix, pas après avoir accepté la demande de Thor…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Loki regardait sa chambre d'un œil critique, cherchant à déceler la moindre petite imperfection ou bien aussi le moindre petit piège. Anthony, sur une demande de Thor et de Fury, avait accepté à contre cœur de donner une chambre au Dieu de la Malice en attendant que leur mission puisse réellement commencer. L'Iron Man avait mis un certain temps à accepter la présence du Jotun, ne voulant pas que sa tour soit une nouvelle fois la cible du Dieu alors qu'il venait tout juste de la réparer. Mais comme il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis avec le SHIELD, il avait cédé et avait fini par donner une des multiples suites à l'Immortel. Ce geste avait assez surpris Loki qui ne l'avait pas laissé paraître et, maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce qui lui avait été assignée, il voyait à quel point les humains pouvaient posséder un vrai confort sans magie. Des bruits de pas troublèrent ses réflexions et le Dieu des Mensonges se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui osait le déranger mais il ne dit rien quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait devant lui son frère.

- Tony propose que tu viennes t'entraîner avec nous, maintenant que tu vas faire partie des Avengers.

- C'est lui qui le propose ou le directeur du SHIELD l'a fortement conseillé ?

Voyant que le Dieu de la Foudre ne lui répondait pas et regardait ailleurs, Loki soupira. Il aurait encore préféré subir la peine maximale d'Asgard plutôt que de devoir cohabiter et aider des gens qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un meurtrier et un fou furieux.

- Il faut que tu leur laisses le temps de s'habituer, fit Thor d'un ton amical. Tu es arrivé i peine deux heures alors comprends un peu leurs réticences.

- Oh, mais je les comprends parfaitement, persiffla le Dieu aux yeux verts. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un monstre alors c'est tout à fait normal qu'ils répugnent à me considérer comme un potentiel allié !

Le Dieu du Tonnerre resta un instant silencieux devant la déclaration de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son petit frère. Il tenait absolument à le raisonner pour pouvoir ensuite rejoindre le reste de l'équipe dans la salle d'entraînement et ensuite repartir sur Asgard pour annoncer à son père que Loki était enfin arrivé sur Midgar sans problème.

- Loki… Si tu ne souhaites vraiment pas y aller pour eux, fais-le pour moi.

- A quoi bon essayer de me faire céder Thor ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette idée de s'entraîner alors qu'il est presque minuit ?

Le blond retint un sourire en comprenant qu'il venait de gagner sur son frère en utilisant un argument qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser puis il lui expliqua que les Avengers n'étaient pas prêts à dormir et qu'ils profitaient de tout leur temps d'éveil pour s'entraîner sans relâche et pour souder du mieux possible l'équipe.

- Si c'est pour souder l'équipe, autant que je ne sois pas là…grogna le cadet.

Mais Thor ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il obligea le Dieu de la Malice à le suivre à travers les couloirs de la tour Stark. Ils parvinrent enfin à la salle d'entraînement et entrèrent doucement pour ne pas se faire voir mais Tony regardait justement la porte alors qu'ils entraient.

- Ah, enfin Thor ! On se demandait si tu ne t'étais pas perdu dans l'immensité de ma tour !

- Il fait toujours des blagues aussi nulles ? souffla Loki à son aîné.

- Je t'ai entendu, grinça l'Iron Man.

Voyant déjà venir une future confrontation entre le Dieu à la chevelure ébène et l'homme de fer, Thor s'interposa pour ramener l'ordre et leur rappeler qu'ils devaient coopérer. Cependant, malgré toutes les bonnes paroles du Dieu de la Foudre, les Avengers avaient bien du mal à se retenir de tuer le Jotun. Chacun avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, ce que le Dieu savait parfaitement et il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il allait ressortir vivant de cette salle.

- Bon, passons à l'entraînement, lâcha Thor en gardant un œil sur son frère et sur Tony.

L'Iron Man finit par hausser les épaules et alla revêtir son armure, nouvellement améliorée, avant de demander à son intelligence artificielle d'activer toutes les cibles. Les réacteurs à la base de ses pieds le firent s'élever dans la pièce et il testa l'efficacité des tirs de balles qui sortaient de ses avant-bras avant de faire un looping dans la salle.

- Armure non défaillante et très performante ! annonça Tony avec fierté.

- Pas besoin d'une armure pour se défendre, rétorqua Natasha d'un ton froid.

La rousse avait beaucoup plus de mal que l'homme de fer à se contenir devant Loki mais elle gardait tout de même son sang-froid et était décidée à impressionner tout le monde. Elle dégaina ses deux pistolets et abattit plusieurs cibles en quelques secondes avant de viser le Dieu aux yeux verts et de tirer. Voyant la panique dans les yeux de Thor, Steve se rappela que le Dieu déchu n'était plus en possession de ses pouvoirs et il réussit à prendre son bouclier et à se placer devant le Jotun pour intercepter les tirs de la Russe. Le Dieu de la Malice n'avait pas bougé une seule seconde, pensant mériter la haine de la femme aux cheveux flamboyants mais il se sentit tout de même obligé de remercier Captain America. D'un autre côté, s'il tenait à s'habituer aux Avengers, il devait rester un minimum courtois avec eux…

- Natasha, siffla Steve en la fusillant du regard. Tu aurais pu te retenir.

- Désolée, franchement, je me suis trompée de cible, ricana la rousse.

- Les choses ne s'arrangeront pas si personne ne fait un effort, fit Thor avec un air complètement désespéré.

Il avait remercié une bonne dizaine de fois le soldat, content que Captain ait réussi à bloquer les balles de Natasha. Il craignait presque de devoir laisser son frère à la tour Stark, se demandant ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'il quitterait la salle d'entraînement.

- Thor a raison, finit par dire Clint. Nous détestons tous Loki mais, pour notre prochaine mission, nous n'avons pas le choix que de l'accepter dans nos rangs.

- Bien dit Barton ! répliqua Anthony.

- Clint, ragea l'agent Romanov. Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose alors que tu as été l'une de ses premières cibles ?

- C'est simple Natasha, fit son compagnon en bandant son arc. Il suffit de savoir faire le vide dans sa tête et de tout oublier pour en ressortir plus fort.

Sa flèche atteignit la cible en plein centre, de même que les suivantes qui se plantèrent les unes sur les autres. Clint en voulait énormément à Loki d'avoir dirigé sa conscience quelques mois auparavant mais il savait aussi que le Dieu avait été réellement sous l'emprise du Tesseract et qu'il était donc lui-même dirigé par une force qui le dépassait. Clint reprit encore quelques flèches et réessaya son exploit sur des cibles situées beaucoup plus loin que les précédentes, soldant sa tentative par un franc succès. Il céda ensuite sa place à Steve qui venait enfin de revêtir son costume de Captain America. Contrairement à Clint et à Natasha, il était plus dans le défensif, préférant les laisser gérer tout ce qui concernait les attaques. Même s'il avait été un soldat durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, il voulait avant tout sauver les civils et tous les autres innocents. Il demanda aux deux agents du SHIELD de lui envoyer leurs flèches et balles et réussit à se protéger de toutes, que ce soit en bougeant ou en utilisant son bouclier. Ce n'était plus le bouclier qu'il possédait depuis ses débuts mais un nouveau prototype conçu par Tony. Les motifs restaient les même mais le matériau était plus solide et il pouvait agrandir son moyen de défense grâce à un bouton que l'ingénieur avait placé dans l'anse du bouclier, bouton qui n'envoyait de signal dans le bouclier que quand il reconnaissait les empreintes de Captain.

- Merci Anthony, lâcha le soldat avec émerveillement.

- Bah c'est normal, il faut bien que quelqu'un se soucie de la sécurité du groupe. Bon, je pense que Thor peut nous montrer ce qu'il sait faire.

Voyant l'air espiègle de l'homme de fer, le Dieu de la foudre se demanda ce qu'il avait manigancé. Il s'avança au milieu de la pièce et sortit Mjöllnir avant de le pointer vers une fenêtre, s'attendant à voir le sourire de Stark disparaître, ce qui n'arriva pas. En fronçant les sourcils, l'Asgardien appela à lui la foudre qui s'abattit contre la vitre mais qui ne passa pas la barrière de verre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon marteau ? tonna Thor en lançant un regard noir à l'Iron Man.

- Disons simplement que j'ai modifié la structure moléculaire des vitres de la salle d'entraînement pour être certain de ne pas devoir tout refaire à chaque fois que tu voudrais t'entraîner, lui répondit-il avec sérieux.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre grogna quelques mots en Asgardien puis incita sa magie foudroyante à se calmer. Il laissa la place à Bruce, mécontent de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la puissance de la foudre dans la tour Stark. Le scientifique s'avança et entreprit de faire le vide dans sa tête, ne pensant ni à la présence de ses amis, ni à celle du Dieu déchu, cherchant seulement au fond de lui la présence d'Hulk. Maintenant qu'il arrivait à le contrôler, il était plus facile pour lui d'aider le SHIELD même s'il avait certaines fois quelques troubles sous sa forme verte. Son corps grandit, gonfla, n'explosa pas ses vêtements et prit une jolie teinte émeraude. Voyant qu'il n'était pas vêtu de haillon, il lança un regard interrogateur à Tony qui ne s'était toujours pas départi de son sourire.

- Je vous l'avais dit chers amis ! Je m'améliore pour les besoins des Avengers. J'ai conçu un tissu assez extensible pour subir la métamorphose de Bruce en Hulk et je dois vous avouer que je suis content de voir que ça marche !

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Natasha. Tu ne l'avais pas testé avant ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je me balade souvent avec une grande créature verte sous la main pour tester mes expériences ?

La rousse ne répliqua pas, le fusillant du regard. Bruce, quant à lui, se dirigea vers un coin de la salle et souleva l'un des portes-sac de Steve, le balançant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Oh non, marmonna Tony en voyant les dégâts.

Il avait complètement oublié de protéger la salle contre la force herculéenne du scientifique et il s'en mordait les doigts. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Bruce reprenait une apparence normale, ses vêtements s'ajustant à sa taille humaine. Ne manquant pas de remarquer que Loki n'avait pas bougé une seule fois depuis le début de l'entraînement, la rousse Russe intervint encore une fois en le désignant.

- Et lui, il ne s'entraîne pas ? Monsieur le Dieu des Mensonges est trop parfait pour avoir à s'entraîner ? Ou alors voulait-il seulement nous observer pour déceler nos faiblesses ?

- Odin lui a enlevé ses pouvoirs, répéta pour la deuxième fois Thor depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Terre avec son frère. Il n'a plus du tout de magie.

- Alors il ne nous sert à rien, rétorqua l'agent Russe. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un simple monstre qui n'a pas sa place ici.

- Je suis déjà plus utile que vous, idiote mortelle écervelée, persiffla le Dieu aux yeux verts.

Natasha leva une main comme pour le frapper mais ressentit soudain une vive douleur dans le creux de sa paume. Le Dieu de la Malice avait profité de son mouvement pour empaler la main de l'agent avec une dague, et cela, à une vitesse stupéfiante. Clint avisa la main ensanglantée de sa compagne et la calma en quelques mots avant de l'emmener dans une autre pièce pour retirer la dague et lui faire un bandage.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas pouvoir intégrer les Avengers, fit Thor en voulant réprimander Loki.

- Elle m'a provoqué par deux fois. Elle se serait contenter d'une seule fois, je n'aurais rien fait mais ma patience à des limites.

Malgré le ton froid et distant de son cadet, Thor sut qu'il avait été profondément blessé par les paroles de la Veuve Noire même s'il ne le montrait pas. Quand il lui avait dit que pour le reste des Avengers il n'était qu'un monstre, le Dieu de la Foudre avait voulu le persuader, mais aussi se persuader lui-même, qu'il se trompait et qu'il pourrait finir par intégrer l'équipe.

- On ferait mieux de tous aller se coucher, intervint Tony. Demain, une longue journée nous attend.

- Comment ça ? demanda Steve.

- Je parie que Loki n'a presque jamais utilisé d'engin de notre planète alors il faudrait peut-être qu'il se familiarise avec avant son entrée dans l'université.

L'homme de fer n'avait pas tort et ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous le lendemain au rez-de-chaussée de la tour avant de chacun se diriger soit vers leurs chambres, soit vers le hall de la tour pour retourner chez eux. Thor prit le chemin d'Asgard, prêt à faire son compte-rendu à son père alors que Loki retournait à la chambre qui lui avait été désignée. Le Dieu à la chevelure ébène soupira de lassitude avant de s'étendre sur le lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de se changer. Il venait de perdre toute sa patience à cause de Natasha, conscient de la façon dont les autres le voyaient. Autrefois, le dégoût et le mépris qu'il lisait sur le visage d'autres personnes ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid mais là, alors qu'il devait s'intégrer à une équipe, ça suffisait à lui mettre le moral à zéro. Il imaginait déjà les réactions des autres Dieux s'ils venaient à apprendre que lui, Loki, se sentait mal. Après tout, il n'y était pour rien s'il n'était pas un Asgardien il n'avait jamais demandé à naître. Mais apprendre la vérité telle qu'il l'avait apprise avait brisé quelque chose au fond lui, cela avait brisé la confiance qu'il pouvait accorder aux autres. Et à cause de ses actes, il était désormais obligé d'aider le SHIELD à Midgar pour retrouver une jeune femme qui ne savait sans doute rien de ses dons et cela alors qu'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs… Pour lui comme pour les autres, la semaine allait être très longue…


End file.
